Happy Go Lucky
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Liz, Maria and Alex (still living) meet band Texas, who have lost their lead singer. Who will fit the part?


Maria strode into Liz's bedroom. " Get up sleepyhead. Do not forget your promises. We're meeting Alex in 20 minutes." Liz groaned.  
  
"We all want to meet the band, they are arriving at school in 40 minutes. I don't want to be late."  
  
" Maria! What time is it?"  
  
" Normal time for getting up, I heard your alarm clock go off just then, so you can't fool me."  
  
" Alright, alright! I'm up!" exclaimed Liz sitting up in bed.  
  
" I am not getting out of this room until you are standing up and on your way to the bathroom."  
  
" Okay, okay! Maria, stop hassling me! I said I was getting up and I am. Now, let me get dressed."  
  
" I'll be outside the door. If I hear you start snoring, I'm barging in her and pouring you with water."  
  
" Okay, Maria. I'm up! Now, please, let me get changed."  
  
" Fine. But if you aren't ready in 5 minutes, I'm coming in there for you."  
  
Three minutes later, Liz was walking out of her bedroom, school bag in hand. " You can have breakfast later, we're already late!"  
  
" But I need to brush my teeth."  
  
" I brought that teeth-cleaning gum just in case. Come on, let's go." Yelled Maria.  
  
Alex met them at their meeting point in record time. "Come on Lizzie, we have no time for dilly-dallying!" said a frustrated Alex.  
  
Ten minutes, the trio pulled up to the school in Maria's Jetta. " They are not even here yet!" said Alex.  
  
" Stop whinging Alex, we can get studying for that Biology test we have this afternoon."  
  
" We have a test?" asked Liz.  
  
" You don't need to study anyway Liz, you pass every test, and I could have had a bit more sleep."  
  
" Yeah? Alex, if you want to catch up on your beauty sleep, you should have gone to bed earlier."  
  
" Shut up, Maria."  
  
" No." she said locking her car and walking with the other two towards the school entrance. Two young men were unloading a small van with what it looked like, large speakers.  
  
The troublesome trio marched up to the school gates, only to find the young guys standing there.  
  
" Hey, you, what are you doing here so early?" asked one.  
  
" Shut up, Michael." Said the other.  
  
" No."  
  
" We came for early study period. Have you got a problem with that?" asked Liz, to the taller of the two, who was dredded in a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a gold ring in each ear. The other was just in jeans and a shirt, otherwise known as a normal guy.  
  
" Early study? You must be the swots?" asked the leather man.  
  
" No, Mr.-I-think-I'm-so-tough, we have a date with the librarian."  
  
" Ooh, a three some."  
  
" Euw, don't be so gross, Michael." Said a female voice behind them.  
  
" Shut up Iz. You can't talk."  
  
" Oh, can't I? I have got my mouth open, and my vocal chords are working okay, so I thing you are barking up the wrong tree."  
  
" Uh, I hate when she comes up with that crap, it makes no sense to me." Said the Tall guy.  
  
" That's probably because you have absolutely no education."  
  
" Fight, fight, fight!" yelled the shorter one.  
  
" Shut up Max." they both said in unison.  
  
" Look, if you guys want to argue if who has an education and who hasn't-"  
  
" I do have an education." Growled the tall guy who was supposedly named Michael.  
  
" Okay, fine. But if you're just gonna stand here and argue, can we please squish past you and get on with some study?" finished Maria. Michael growled again.  
  
" And there is no answer from the un-educated brat. Please go ahead ladies, and gentleman, of course." Said Isabel.  
  
" Cheers!" said Alex.  
  
" Is this a pub or something? If so, who's buying the first round?" asked Michael.  
  
Maria glanced pathetically at him, and then at the other two. " I feel so sorry for you two, having to put up with a guy with a large ego, no brains and no humour."  
  
" Thanks, who-ever-you-are."  
  
" I'm Maria DeLuca, singing sensation; this is Liz Parker, owns that nice little alien café called the Crashdown; and Alex Whitman, town hacker."  
  
" Nice to meet you." said the one who was called Max.  
  
" You too." Called Liz as they went inside the entrance.  
  
Once they were inside, Alex let out a muffled laugh.  
  
" What?" asked Maria.  
  
" Nothing." Alex replied innocently.  
  
" Alex, tell us what's on your mind."  
  
" Liz, you sound like a therapist. It's just that, my two best friends, just stood up to a tough looking hells' angel.  
  
Liz laughed. " I think you were right, Maria, about that guy having a large ego, because even if he did look tough, I'm absolutely certain that he's probably a really soppy guy underneath it all."  
  
" Is that so?" asked The Hell's angel, who was walking behind them.#  
  
" No offence." Said Liz.  
  
" None taken."  
  
" Why are you following us?"  
  
" Your friend here says she's a singing sensation."  
  
" And?" asked Alex, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
" We want to give her an audition."  
  
" For what?" asked Liz.  
  
" For the band. We're a singer short."  
  
" When?" asked Maria.  
  
" You'll have to learn all the words."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Okay, how about room-" he looked at a piece of paper he was holding in his hand, " Uh, where's this room?"  
  
" Room 29?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Second floor. Music."  
  
" Well, anyway, meet us there, about half-past one. Your girlie friend can come along for luck or summing. The guy too. Max fancies you, and Iz thinks your cute. Not my words." Michael said putting up his hands. " You wanna come."  
  
" Sure. We'll come."  
  
" You don't know how bad that sounds." Said Liz quietly after Michael had walked off to find the room.  
  
" Shut up Liz."  
  
" So we're all going to that audition of theirs?" asked Alex.  
  
" Hell yeah!" said Liz.  
  
TBC. Please R&R 


End file.
